


Interlude: Grief

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jorah x Daenerys, a scaly one anyway, death of a child, how they should have dealt with her grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: "There is no weakness in grief, remember that, Daenerys." An alternative scene set during 7x06 "Beyond The Wall".





	Interlude: Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting finished for some time and I completely forgot to post it (what with the other *5* other works I have yet to finish).
> 
> This story continues the established relationship of Jorah and Daenerys from my previous work ("As I Command").
> 
> I felt that not enough screen time was given to Daenerys' grief (she lost a child, for crying out loud!) And the one person who should have comforted her wasn't even present to do so. I decided that I would just write my own scene, so, Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters and any other mentions of places/things/people from the world of GOT belong to their respective owner/s (GRRM and/or HBO) and I stand to gain nothing from this. Strictly entertainment. Don't sue me!

The boat rocked gently as it sailed back to Dragonstone.  The men had carried Jon Snow into a cabin where they undressed him and tended to his wounds.  Daenerys had gone into the room to see if he was all right, and satisfied to find he would live, had left to find Jorah standing in the hallway outside the door.  He leaned his back and head against the wooden wall, his eyes closed.  All of the men looked exhausted, she thought, and he was no different.  Frost clung to his hair and beard, his cheeks red from the wind and the cold, a small cut caked with blood on his jaw.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head from the wall.  They regarded one another quietly, her eyes glassy with tears.  Unsure of who was within ear shot, Jorah slipped back into formalities as he addressed her.  ”Your Grace, are-“

She cut him off, “You are hurt.”

“It is nothing, My Queen.  A small thing,” as he reached up to touch the stinging cut.

“Come with me,” she stated, her tone flat, as she made her way to her chambers. 

Once he had shut the door behind him, they both stared at each other in silence.  Jorah saw so much sadness in her eyes; he desperately wanted to comfort her.  She stepped to him, wrapped her arms around his torso, and heaved a great sigh against him as she rested her head against his chest.

“I am so relieved to have you back by my side, Jorah.  Oh, how I have missed you,” Her voice was full of thick emotion.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her small frame tight against him.  “As have I.”  He rested his chin gently against the top of her head before he continued.  “More than you know, my love.”

They stayed like this for a long while, simply enjoying the closeness of each other.  She was first to break contact as she gestured for him to sit by the candles so she could see his wound better.  It was small, after all, but she still did not like to see him hurt.  Her face was close to his, he could see her eyes were red.  She had been crying and he knew the reason why.

“Daenerys,” his voice gentle and tender, “I am so sorry about V-”

“No, don’t.  Do not say anything more or I shall start crying all over again.  I must be strong,” She met his eyes, they were already brimming with tears.

“Oh, love, come here to me,” as he pulled her into his lap and she went willingly.  Her hands clutched at the fur of his coat as his hand soothed over her back.  She let her tears fall against him then, her shoulders jerking as she sobbed into his neck.  His heart ached to see her like this.  He wanted to take her grief and suffer it for her.  He held her until her tears had stopped and she pulled back to meet his eyes.

“He’s gone.  Viserion is gone.  One of the only children I will ever have.  How will I endure this?” Her eyes begged him for an answer.

“Time heals all wounds.  Even the deepest ones, with enough time, fade.  There is no weakness in grief, remember that,” He cupped her cheek in his hand as his thumb wiped away a tear.  “I am here.  I will be your strength.”

The words he had just spoken echoed in her a memory from long ago, a time when she had relied on him as much as she needed him now.  She rested her forehead against his; his words comforted her, for she knew she would not be alone.  He would be there, and with that knowledge, she knew she would endure this grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more from this perfect couple, including *2* Jorah/Daenerys AU's.


End file.
